Love Or Hate, It Still Obsession
by Lori Lemonberry
Summary: SLASH (BB /L). Zakochany w L'u, Beyond, został przez niego wykorzystany i odrzucony. Po ucieczce z Wammy's House jego jedynym celem jest odnalezienie L'a. Jednak skrywana przez tyle lat miłość, powoli zaczynała zamieniać się w prawdziwą obsesję, której bardzo blisko do samej nienawiści…
1. Informacje i ostrzeżenia

**Autor: **Lori Lemonberry

**Beta: **brak (autobetowanie)

**Tytuł: **_Love Or Hate, It Still Obsession_

**Stan:** niezakończone

**Seria: **_Death Note_

**Gatunek: **angst, horror, romance, suspense, tragedy

**Główni bohaterowie: **Beyond Birthday, L Lawliet

**Pairing: **Beyond Birthday/L Lawliet (Beyond Birthday – seme; L Lawliet – uke)

**Rating: **MA (18+)

**Długość:** planowane 8 rozdziałów, ale może ulec zmianie

**Ostrzeżenia: **blood, bloodplay, cutter, darkfic, gore, lemon, love/hate, rape, sado-maso, slash, slave, smut, torture

**Uwagi: **non-canon, OOC Beyond Birthday, sequel (do fanfiction _All For You -_ s/8713334/1/All-For-You)

**Streszczenie: **Zakochany w L'u, Beyond, został przez niego wykorzystany i odrzucony. Po ucieczce z Wammy's House jego jedynym celem jest odnalezienie L'a. Jednak skrywana przez tyle lat miłość, powoli zaczynała zamieniać się w prawdziwą obsesję, której bardzo blisko do samej nienawiści…


	2. It will be feel like drugs

**Uwaga:** Przed przeczytaniem rozdziału radzę zapoznać się z wszelkimi informacjami i ostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi tego fanfiction (znajdziecie je pod nazwą "informacje i ostrzeżenia")

Jestem jedynie autorką fanfiction; manga, anime i powieść nie są moje!

* * *

rozdział pierwszy

**It will be feel like drugs**

Od opuszczenia przez Beyonda Birthday'a Wammy's House minęły trzy lata. Przez ten czas musiał wtopić się w tłum zwykłych ludzi, starając się nie wychylać, nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. W tym samym czasie robił rzeczy, które z pewnością nie były uznawane przez społeczeństwo za normalne. Faktem było, że mógł odnaleźć L'a wcześniej, jednak przez ten czas miał jeszcze coś do zrobienia.

Jeszcze w Wammy's House obiecał sobie, że dorówna L'owi, aby zdobyć jego akceptację. Znał swoje słabości, lub raczej swoją jedyną słabość, którą była wrażliwość i zbytnie kierowanie się emocjami. Znalazł jedyny sposób, aby raz na zawsze się tego pozbyć i stanąć przed L'em odmienionym.

Dzięki oczom shinigami znał imię, nazwisko oraz czas pozostałego życia każdej osoby, którą tylko zobaczył. To bardzo mu pomogło w dążeniu do upragnionego celu. Całe trzy lata podróżował po całym świecie, zatrzymując się w największych miastach, co znacznie mu ułatwiało wyszukiwanie swoich ofiar.

Ofiary. To brzmi jakby był przestępcą. Faktycznie, był mordercą. Jednak w jego odczuciu było zupełnie inaczej. Czuł się absolutnie niewinny. I właśnie to był jego sposób na pozbycie się wszelkich emocji, na zbliżenie się do L'a.

Wyszukiwał swoje ofiary za pomocą oczu shinigami. Zabijał jedynie te osoby, które i tak miały umrzeć w dniu zabójstwa. Jednak robił to z wielkim okrucieństwem. Z każdym kolejnym morderstwem przychodziło mu to coraz łatwiej. W końcu o to właśnie mu chodziło, o pozbycie się wszelkich uczuć i kierowanie się czystą logiką. Przy namierzaniu ofiar zwracał uwagę nie tylko na czas ich śmierci. Brał pod uwagę również wiele innych czynników. Starał się zabijać osoby, które miały mało powiązań z innymi ludźmi. Musiał wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć.

Dlaczego akurat zabijanie?

Cóż, chyba nie ma większej presji niż mieć we własnych rękach czyjeś życie. Właśnie dlatego Beyond postanowił _zajmować się_ tym, zanim odnajdzie L'a i spojrzy mu w oczy.

Czy lubił zabijać?

Na początku miał przed tym opory. To oczywiste, każdy normalny człowiek nie potrafiłby tak po prostu pozbawić życia kogoś innego. Jednak z czasem zaczynało stawać się to dla niego czymś normalnym. Cały ten schemat. Wyszukanie ofiary, śledzenie jej przez pewien czas, aby ją lepiej poznać, następnie dokładne zaplanowanie morderstwa i w końcu przystąpienie do działania. Z czasem Beyonda zaczęło to nudzić, dlatego nieustannie przesuwał granice, wymyślając coraz to nowe sposoby na zabicie swojej ofiary.

Nigdy nie został złapany. Nigdy nie odpowiedział za swoje czyny.

Po tych trzech latach monotonii, zdecydował, że w końcu może spełnić swoje marzenie. W końcu może stanąć dumny przed L'em i pokazać mu, że jest godny na zostanie jego _następcą_. Pokazać, że zasługuje na jego akceptację, na jego… miłość?

Przez te wszystkie lata Beyond nie przestał kochać L'a. Wszystkie te morderstwa były tak naprawdę drogą prowadzącą do niego. BB wiedział, że musi się zmienić. Czy teraz L go zaakceptuje?

* * *

Beyond Birthday szedł jedną z ulic Kyoto. Był ciepły, słoneczny dzień. Wszędzie było widać unoszące się w powietrzu różowe płatki kwiatów wiśni. Po błękitnym niebie leniwie sunęły chmury, przez które śmiało przebijały się promienie słońca. Ciepły wiaterek delikatnie muskał korony drzew, od których odrywałaby się różowe płatki wirując w powietrzu, aby potem powoli opaść na ziemię.

O ile za czasów przebywania w Wammy's House, Beyond ubierał się podobnie do L'a, teraz wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak on. Miał na sobie białą bluzkę, luźne dżinsy i czarne trampki. Jego czarne, nieułożone włosy idealnie odznaczały się na tle bladej karnacji. Czarne cienie pod oczami oraz czerwone tęczówki nadawały mu nieco przerażającego wyglądu.

Na podstawie swoich źródeł Beyond przypuszczał, że L obecnie przebywa w Japonii i z pewnością ukrywa swoją tożsamość. Mimo wszystko, BB dzięki swojej ponadprzeciętnej inteligencji był w stanie oszacować gdzie mniej więcej może znajdować się teraz L. Nawet jeśli zupełnie zmieniłby wygląd, Beyond był w stanie bez problemu go namierzyć. Dzięki oczom shinigami, które do dzisiaj zostały utrzymane w tajemnicy. Zarówno przed L'em, jak i przed całym światem.

Idąc, mijał wiele różnych ludzi, widział dokładny czas śmierci każdego z nich, niektórzy wręcz prosili się o zostanie jego kolejnymi ofiarami. Beyond jednak wiedział, że nie może teraz marnować czasu na kolejne morderstwa. Teraz ma już jeden cel, w dodatku znajdujący się na wyciągnięcie ręki.

_L…_

Wędrując krętymi uliczkami, dotarł do parku. Usiadł (oczywiście w swojej ulubionej pozycji) na jednej z ławek, zastanawiając się dokąd powinien się teraz udać. Udało mu się wydedukować, że L przebywa obecnie na terenie Kyoto. Jednak jakby na to nie patrzeć, ciężko jest namierzyć jedną, w dodatku prawdopodobnie ukrywającą się osobę, w tak dużym mieście. Jednak mimo trudności Beyond nie miał zamiaru się poddawać, czy choćby nawet o tym myśleć.

Pogrążony w myślach, dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że kilkanaście metrów przed nim znajduje się cukiernia. To mu przypomniało o uzależnionym od słodyczy L'u. Stwierdził, że prędzej czy później L czy choćby Watari, będzie musiał ruszyć się z „kryjówki" po słodycze. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę liczbę cukierni w Kyoto…

Beyond westchnął i rozpoczął dedukcję na nowo, starając się stwierdzić na podstawie danych, które wykradł z sierocińca, w której części miasta L mógłby się teraz znajdować, oraz jakie są na to szanse.

Nagle jego uwagę przykuł wychodzący z cukierni młody mężczyzna o czarnych włosach. Beyond miał na punkcie L'a prawdziwą obsesję, dlatego wiele osób mu go przypominało. Jednak teraz było zupełnie inaczej. Natychmiast zszedł z ławki i schował się za najbliższym drzewem ciągle obserwując każdy ruch czarnowłosego. Kiedy spojrzał na literki nad głową mężczyzny, układające się w imię i nazwisko, nie miał już wątpliwości…

– L Lawliet… – wyszeptał do siebie.

Nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście oraz w czystą głupotę L'a. Przecież musiał być poinformowany o tym, że kilka lat temu Beyond z niewiadomych okoliczności opuścił Wammy's House. L dla własnego bezpieczeństwa powinien się ukrywać, a nie wychodzić na ulicę w biały dzień. Czyżby już stracił czujność? Czyżby już…

_… o mnie zapomniał?_

Beyond nie chciał do siebie dopuścić tej myśli. Postanowił działać. Teraz albo nigdy.

Kiedy L skręcił w boczną uliczkę, Beyond opuścił swoją kryjówkę, kierując się w kierunku czarnowłosego, jednocześnie uważając, aby pozostać niezauważonym. Szczerze wątpił, że L zechciałby dobrowolnie udać się z nim w zaplanowane przez niego miejsce. Był jednak przygotowany na każdą możliwość, bez problemu byłby w stanie zabrać go siłą.

L wszedł w jakąś opuszczoną uliczkę, nawet nie oglądał się za siebie. Beyond nie wiedział czy cieszyć się ze swojego szczęścia, czy ubolewać nad głupotą samego L'a. Podążył za nim, wciąż utrzymując między nimi spory dystans. Rozejrzał się dookoła, oprócz grzebiącego w śmieciach kota, na ulicy nie było żywej duszy. Idealnie. Teraz musiał tylko poczekać na odpowiedni moment...

Zbliżył się do niespodziewającego się niczego L'a, modląc się w duchu, aby ten się teraz nie odwrócił. Na opuszczonej ulicy było na tyle cicho, że L, rzecz jasna był w stanie usłyszeć kroki osoby podążającej tuż za nim. Ledwo zdążył się odwrócić, a gotowy na taką ewentualność Beyond, natychmiast zakrył mu usta dłonią, i chwycił mocno za ramię, jednym silnym ruchem przygważdżając do ściany jednego z zaniedbanych budynków.

Kiedy L spojrzał na swojego napastnika, jego czarne oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

– Spotkanie po latach – wyszeptał Beyond patrząc mu w oczy – poznajesz mnie, L?

Nawet gdyby chciał odpowiedzieć, nie był w stanie, ponieważ dłoń Beyonda skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiała. Na jego twarzy malowało się niedowierzanie i przerażenie. BB od razu to dostrzegł.

– Nie bój się, L, nie zrobię ci krzywdy – powiedział – ale musisz pójść ze mną.

Przerażony L pokiwał przecząco głową, próbując się uwolnić.

– W takim razie nie mam wyjścia… – powiedział BB bardziej do siebie niż do L'a.

L tylko zdążył tylko poczuć jak Beyond wbija mu coś w szyję, bo już po chwili jego oczy się zamknęły, a on sam opadł bezwładnie na swojego napastnika.

Zadowolony z powodzenia własnego planu uśmiechnął się psychotycznie, nie pozwalając sobie na szaleńczy śmiech, i zarzucił ciało L'a na plecy kierując się w dół opuszczonej alejki.


	3. It will be drop like blood

**Uwaga:** Przed przeczytaniem rozdziału radzę zapoznać się z wszelkimi informacjami i ostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi tego fanfiction (znajdziecie je pod nazwą "informacje i ostrzeżenia")

Jestem jedynie autorką fanfiction; manga, anime i powieść nie są moje!

* * *

rozdział drugi

**It will be drop like blood**

Beyond Birthday siedział w najciemniejszym kącie małego, zaniedbanego pokoju. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, gdyż jedynym źródłem światła było małe, zakratowane okienko znajdujące się naprzeciwko BB. Drewniana podłoga skrzypiała przy każdym stąpnięciu, sprawiała wrażenie, jakby mogła się zapaść w każdej chwili. Ściany były oklejone zniszczoną, brudną tapetą, która w wielu miejscach odrywała się ukazując gołą ścianę. Na suficie było widać liczne pęknięcia i zacieki. Jak na tak mały i zaniedbany do granic możliwości pokój, znajdowało się tu stanowczo za dużo mebli. Wyglądały na antyki, jednak bardzo zniszczone, niektóre nawet rozwalone. Były porozstawiane w nieładzie po kątach pomieszczenia. Największą uwagę przykuwało łóżko stojące w centralnym punkcie pokoju.

Czarnowłosa postać leżąca od paru godzin bezwładnie na owym łóżku, poruszyła się. Beyond przez cały ten czas wpatrywał się w nią uważnie. L podniósł się i nieprzytomnym wzrokiem ogarnął pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdował. Chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do małego okienka, jednak znajdowało się ono zbyt wysoko, żeby mógł przez nie cokolwiek zobaczyć. Podszedł więc do drzwi, najwyraźniej z nadzieją, że mogą być otwarte. Szarpnął za klamkę. Zamknięte. Zrezygnowany osunął się po nich bez sił siadając na zakurzonej podłodze. Beyond w końcu wyszedł z ciemnego kąta ukazując się siedzącemu pod drzwiami L'owi.

– W końcu się obudziłeś, L – powiedział B stając naprzeciwko niego – byłem tu przy tobie cały ten czas.

L wzdrygnął się i spojrzał z przerażeniem na BB. Najwyraźniej uważał, że znajduje się w tym pokoju sam.

– Nie bój się. Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić – mówił B tonem, z którego nie dało się wczytać jego zamiarów względem L'a.

L próbował się podnieść i oddalić jak najbardziej od Beyonda, jednak wciąż utrzymujące się odurzenie nie pozwalało mu na szybkie reakcje.

– Uspokój się L. To, że zaciągnąłem cię tutaj siłą nie znaczy, że mam wobec ciebie złe zamiary. Zrobiłem to tylko dlatego, bo nie chciałeś ze mną współpracować – powiedział spokojnie B.

– G-gdzie my jesteśmy? Dlaczego mnie tu sprowadziłeś? Dlaczego uciekłeś z Wammy's House? Co ty robisz w Japo…

– Spokojnie, nie zasypuj mnie pytaniami – mówił B, jakby to była zwykła pogawędka – może coś zjesz?

L spojrzał na Beyonda z niedowierzaniem.

– Pomyślałem, że będziesz głodny, więc kupiłem ci ciastko truskawkowe, pamiętam, że to twoje ulubione – powiedział uśmiechając się.

Przez chwilę wyglądał jak ten młodszy Beyond sprzed paru lat, a nie psychopatyczny morderca. L kiwnął przecząco głową, ale BB nie odpuszczał.

– Daj spokój, nie jest zatrute – powiedział – kupiłem je specjalnie dla ciebie.

– Przestań gadać głupoty – powiedział cicho L – i powiedz mi w końcu o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

– O nie, nie będziemy rozmawiać, dopóki niczego nie zjesz – powiedział stanowczo i podszedł do stolika zabierając z niego przygotowane wcześniej ciastko.

Zbliżył się do L'a, ukucnął przy nim i podał mu jedzenie.

– Nie zamierzam tego jeść – powiedział chłodno.

– Oczywiście, że to zjesz – powiedział B miłym, ale nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.

Nagle złapał L'a mocno za włosy i po prostu wepchnął mu ciastko do buzi. Przerażony tak agresywnym zachowaniem Beyonda, L, nie protestował już dłużej.

– Nie można było tak od razu? – powiedział B, jakby zwracał się do dziecka.

– Czy teraz możesz mi w końcu powiedzieć czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytał zdenerwowany L.

Beyond wciąż znajdował się blisko L'a.

– Czego chcę? – powiedział, jakby sam do siebie, zamyślając się na chwilę – to chyba oczywiste, ciebie.

L'owi dłuższą chwilę zajęło przyjęcie tego faktu do wiadomości.

– B… przestań w końcu i powiedz czego chcesz – powiedział L, siląc się na spokojny ton.

– Nie przesłyszałeś się, L – odpowiedział spokojnie Beyond – uciekłem z Wammy's House, żebyśmy mogli być razem.

– Co ty wygadujesz? – mówił zbity z tropu L – o co ci chodzi?

Beyond wstał, odwrócił się od wciąż siedzącego na podłodze L'a i zaczął mówić:

– Myślisz, że nie pamiętam co się wydarzyło sześć lat temu? Myślisz, że to nie miało dla mnie znaczenia? Popełniłeś błąd. Nie… popełniłeś wiele błędów, ale ja jestem w stanie ci wszystko wybaczyć. Właściwie już dawno ci wybaczyłem. Nawet śmierć mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że to była tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina, że…

– To była jego wina – przerwał mu L – nie był wystarczająco…

Beyond nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Gwałtownie odwrócił się jego stronę, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

– Dobry? – dokończył – nie był wystarczająco dobry? A czy ja jestem wystarczająco dobry? Czy teraz jestem wystarczająco dobry?

– Uciekłeś z Wammy's House – powiedział L – stchórzyłeś.

W jednej chwili Beyond ponownie znalazł się tuż przy samym L'u.

– Stchórzyłem!? – krzyknął mu prosto w twarz – czy ty w ogóle masz pojęcie czym zajmowałem się przez cały ten czas!?

– Nie – powiedział L – i nie obchodzi mnie to za bardzo.

– Nie spodziewałbym się po tobie takiej ignorancji, L. Jasne, nigdy cię nie obchodziłem. Nic dla ciebie nie znaczyłem jako ja, może jedynie jako następca – powiedział – może w takim razie zainteresuje cię co robiłem jako twój niedoszły następca, co?

– Już nim nie jesteś, i nigdy nim nie zostaniesz, więc…

Beyond znów nie dał mu dokończyć.

– Zabijałem.

Nastała cisza. L spojrzał na niego z kamienną twarzą, najwyraźniej nie wierzył w ani jedno słowo swojej niedoszłej kopii.

– Tak… Przez ten cały czas, przez te trzy lata, zajmowałem się jednym i nigdy nie zostałem złapany. Chcesz posłuchać jak mordowałem? Jak wbijałem im nóż w plecy, jak kroiłem ich ciało, odcinałem głowę, wydłubywałem oczy…

– Przestań! – krzyknął przerażony L próbując odepchnąć od siebie BB.

– Nie chcesz posłuchać? – droczył się z nim Beyond – dlaczego? To bardzo ciekawe historie, jednak najbardziej powinno zainteresować cię to, że robiłem to wszystko dla ciebie. Każde moje morderstwo dedykowałem tobie L, czy może… Lawliet.

Po tych słowach L'a dosłownie zamurowało.

– Skąd znasz moje imię? – zapytał coraz bardziej przerażony L – wykradłeś dokumenty z Wammy's House?

– Owszem – odpowiedział spokojnie Beyond – ale w żadnym z nich nie było twojego imienia.

– Więc jak… – L nie mógł dobrać słów.

– Znam je od zawsze – powiedział B, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej L'a.

– Kto… Watari ci powie… – L starał się zachować chłodny umysł.

– Nie. Sam je zobaczyłem – powiedział BB uśmiechając się – cały czas je widzę.

L był kompletnie zdezorientowany, nie wiedział co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

– Czy ty naprawdę nigdy się nie zastanawiałeś nad nietypowym kolorem moich oczu? – zapytał Beyond.

To pytanie kompletnie zbiło L'a z tropu.

– Mam oczy shinigami.

Ponownie nastała cisza.

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym ty mówisz, ale skończ w końcu ten teatrzyk i gadaj skąd znasz moje imię!

– Jestem w stanie zobaczyć imię każdego, jeśli tylko ujrzę jego twarz – mówił BB, nie zwracając uwagi na L'a.

Nastała idealna cisza.

– Poza tym… – mówił dalej – widzę również długość pozostałego życia. To bardzo przydatne, zwłaszcza przy zabijaniu. Bo wiesz… zabijałem tylko te osoby, które i tak miały już umrzeć, czyli tak naprawdę nie popełniłem żadnego przestępstwa, tylko…

– Zamknij się w końcu! – krzyknął L – nie mam pojęcia o czym ty mówisz! Jesteś chory!

– Tak uważasz? – zapytał BB, jakby pytał o jakąś prozaiczną rzecz – nie wydaje mi się. Chciałem po prostu stać się tak dobry jak ty, Lawli.

– Zabijając niewinnych ludzi!? Czy ty siebie w ogóle słyszysz!? A się zabił, a ty zwariowałeś! Obaj nie byliście w stanie unieść odpowiedzialności stania się moim następcą!

Beyond wymierzył L'owi policzek, który rozniósł się echem po pokoju.

– Teraz to ty się zamknij i mnie posłuchaj – powiedział Beyond, chwytając L'a za białą koszulkę – po pierwsze A się zabił przez ciebie, po drugie nie zwariowałem, tylko zrobiłem to, co było konieczne, a po trzecie przyjmij w końcu do wiadomości to, że cię kocham. Zrozumiano?

Nie dając L'owi nawet czasu na odpowiedź, wstał, i wciąż trzymając go za koszulkę rzucił nim na łóżko. Zanim L zdążył się zorientować co się właśnie stało, Beyond już stał przed nim z linami, które najwyraźniej gdzieś tu ukrywał. Mimo stanowczych protestów L'a, w końcu udało mu się przywiązać go do łóżka.

– Chcesz mnie zabić, tak? – zapytał L, co brzmiało mniej jak pytanie, a bardziej jak stwierdzenie.

– Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedział BB przesłodzonym głosem – skąd ci to przyszło do głowy, Lawli?

– Przestań mnie tak nazywać i wypuść mnie! – krzyknął zdenerwowany L.

– Przykro mi, ale nie mogę tego zrobić – mówił BB, dalej miłym tonem – nie chciałbym, żebyś znowu odszedł, tak jak zrobiłeś to sześć lat temu.

– To nie była moja decyzja, musiałem opuścić Wammy's House, nie powiedziałem ci o tym wcześniej bo… co ty robisz!?

L przerwał swoją wypowiedź, gdy zobaczył, że Beyond właśnie usiadł na nim i zaprezentował ostry nóż. BB bez słowa wbił ostrze w dłoń L'a, rozcinając głęboko skórę. Zaskoczony tak wielkim bólem L, krzyknął. Z rany natychmiast zaczęła lecieć krew, spływając po dłoni i plamiąc jego białą bluzkę.

– Przestań!

Głuchy na krzyki L'a, Beyond ponowił czynność. Przywiązane do ramy łóżka ręce L'a stawały się coraz bardziej zakrwawione. BB nie reagował na krzyki, czy błagania, tylko nieprzerwanie rozcinał jego porcelanową skórę i co jakiś czas oblizywał nóż, co najwyraźniej sprawiało mu dużą przyjemność.

– Dla… dlaczego to robisz!?

Beyond zatrzymał się w pół ruchu i spojrzał na L'a. Z zakrwawionym nożem w dłoni, i spływającą po wargach krwią wyglądał jak psychopata, jak kompletne przeciwieństwo Beyonda z czasów Wammy's House.

– Dlaczego to robię? – powtórzył pytanie L'a – bo cię kocham.

– To… to nie ma sensu, przecież… – L plątał się w słowach.

– „Nie wiesz, co to miłość" – powiedział powoli Beyond – twoje słowa, pamiętasz? Potrafiłeś mi to powiedzieć, ale nie potrafiłeś już pokazać czym jest miłość. Nienawidzę cię za to.

– Przecież… mówiłeś…

– Och Lawli, jak ty mało wiesz o życiu – westchnął Beyond – można kochać i nienawidzić jednocześnie.

Beyond wrócił do swojego „zajęcia", któremu oczywiście towarzyszyły krzyki L'a.

– Nie histeryzuj tak, Lawli – powiedział Beyond – musisz wiedzieć, że ból fizyczny jest niczym w porównaniu do bólu psychicznego.

– Wypuść mnie… – błagał L, który powoli tracił siły.

– Już ci mówiłem, że tego nie zrobię – powiedział Beyond – nie pozwolę ci odejść.

Po chwili B zorientował się, że L stracił przytomność.

– Awww, mój biedny Lawli – powiedział Beyond do siebie, spoglądając na leżącego nieruchomo L'a – widzę, że nasza rozmowa cię zmęczyła.

Beyond upuścił nóż na podłogę i położył się na łóżku obok L'a, przytulając się do niego.

– Na zawsze mój… – szepnął, i po chwili zasnął.


	4. It will be hurts like hell

**Uwaga:** Przed przeczytaniem rozdziału radzę zapoznać się z wszelkimi informacjami i ostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi tego fanfiction (znajdziecie je pod nazwą "informacje i ostrzeżenia")

Jestem jedynie autorką fanfiction; manga, anime i powieść nie są moje!

* * *

rozdział trzeci

**It will be hurts like hell**

Beyond uchylił powieki. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek zobaczyć, dobiegł go mdły zapach krwi. Poruszył się niespokojnie, wyczuł pod sobą jakieś ciało. W jednej chwili zerwał się i spojrzał na leżącą pod nim postać. Czarne włosy, blada cera i te ręce. Pocięte, zakrwawione ręce. Zupełnie jak ponad sześć lat temu…

_Nic nie mogłem zrobić._

_On już nie żył._

– Hej, A, obudź się – powiedział cicho Beyond szturchając L'a – nie wygłupiaj się, obudź się.

L poruszył się i po chwili otworzył oczy.

– A… – szepnął Beyond – ty żyjesz… Ty naprawdę żyjesz…

– Odejdź ode mnie… – jęknął L.

W tym momencie Beyond zorientował się, że osoba do której mówi nie jest tą, za którą ją uważał.

– L… – zdziwił się – co ty tutaj robisz?

– Co… co ja tutaj robię? – powiedział nieco głośniej L – może ty mi w końcu odpowiesz na to pytanie.

– To ty go zabiłeś – powiedział znienacka B – dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

– Już ci mówiłem B – powiedział L – że to nie ja go zabiłem.

– Kłamiesz… – szepnął B, a w jego oczach błysnęły łzy – widziałem go… jego ręce… całe we krwi…

– B, gadasz głupoty – powiedział L, starając się brzmieć miło i przekonująco – wypuść mnie, porozmawiajmy.

Beyond zamknął oczy i złapał się za głowę, chwytając garściami swoje włosy. Po jego policzkach poleciały łzy.

– B… – powiedział cicho L.

– Zamknij się! – krzyknął gwałtownie B, tak, że L mimowolnie się wzdrygnął – już zawsze, zawsze, zawsze będziemy razem, Lawli.

Ton jego drugiej wypowiedzi znacznie różnił się od pierwszej, w jego czerwonych oczach czaił się obłęd.

– Beyond… – zaczął L, używając jego prawdziwego imienia – pomogę ci…

– Och – westchnął B – a więc pamiętasz jeszcze moje imię. Cudownie.

– Beyond, jesteś chory – powiedział L siląc się na rzeczowy ton – pomogę ci, tylko wypuść mnie, proszę.

– Czy nie wyraziłem się jasno, Lawli? – zapytał B – i zapewniam cię, że ze mną jest wszystko w porządku.

Po chwili ciszy, Beyond znowu się odezwał:

– A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, trochę się zabawimy.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał naiwnie L, domyślając się o co chodzi.

– Och Lawli – westchnął B – czy ty naprawdę jesteś taki naiwny, czy tylko takiego udajesz?

Nie mówiąc już nic więcej, pocałował zaborczo L'a. Wplótł dłonie w jego czarne włosy, a językiem wdarł się do buzi, badając jej wnętrze. L protestował, jednak nie był w stanie w żaden sposób uwolnić się od B, gdyż wciąż był mocno przywiązany do łóżka. Przy każdym gwałtownym ruchu ręką dawały o sobie znać liczne cięcia, oraz wżynające się w skórę liny.

Kiedy w końcu B z własnej woli odkleił się od L'a, powiedział:

– Czekałem na to całe sześć lat. Sześć lat, żebyśmy znowu się spotkali. Traciłem nadzieję, byłem na granicy szaleństwa… Nie mogę uwierzyć, że znowu jesteśmy razem, Lawli.

– Ty nie jesteś na granicy, ty po prostu jesteś szalony – powiedział dobitnie L.

– Może i byłem – powiedział spokojnie B – ale odkąd znowu mam ciebie, wszystko będzie inaczej.

Nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, ponownie pocałował L'a, tym razem agresywniej, przygryzając jego wargę, z której po chwili zaczęła lecieć krew. Beyond nie omieszkał się jej zlizać.

Kiedy zakończył pocałunek, schylił się po nóż, który wcześniej upuścił na podłogę. Był cały pokryty zakrzepłą krwią, jednak Beyond zbytnio się tym nie przejął. Podwinął własną bluzkę i przyłożył brudne ostrze do ciała. L był zbyt zszokowany by cokolwiek powiedzieć, jedynie przyglądał się poczynaniom swojej kopii z przerażeniem.

Beyond wbił ostrze i jednym szybkim, zdecydowanym ruchem przejechał nim w dół, a następnie w bok, tworząc na sobie wielkie nacięcie w kształcie litery „L". Z ran zaczęła powoli sączyć się krew. Opuścił swoją białą koszulkę, która z sekundy na sekundę zaczynała się robić coraz bardziej czerwona, po czym ponownie zainteresował się L'em, który leżał jak sparaliżowany.

Beyond podwinął koszulkę czarnowłosego, i również przyłożył zimną stal do jego nagiego torsu.

– Nie! – krzyknął przerażony – nie rób tego!

Kompletnie ignorując L'a, Beyond wbił nóż również w jego ciało. Powoli przesuwał ostrzem tak, aby utworzyło ogromne krwawe „B". Przez cały ten czas L krzyczał z bólu oraz z przerażenia, jak daleko jego oprawca jest w stanie się posunąć.

– Idealnie – powiedział dumny z siebie, kiedy skończył swoje „dzieło".

Wciąż trzymając nóż, z którego skapywały kropelki krwi, jedna po drugiej, pochylił się nad L'em, przejeżdżając językiem po jego świeżych ranach. L syknął z bólu, starał się już nie krzyczeć, bo zwyczajnie nie miał już na to sił. Przez cały ten czas stracił dużo krwi, dlatego był bardzo słaby.

Beyond zatapiał gorący język, zlizując krew, i mrucząc przy tym lubieżnie. Po chwili zjechał z kreślonej przez jego język trasy, jaką była literka „B" i delikatnie zahaczył o sutek L'a. Czarnowłosy wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk. B nie był w stanie rozróżnić czy było to kolejne syknięcie z bólu czy może jęknięcie z przyjemności, dlatego ponowił czynność. Podczas gdy lizał, ssał i podgryzał jeden, wolną ręką zaczął bawić się drugim. L ponownie jęknął. To zachęciło B do dalszej zabawy. Chciał usłyszeć jak L jęczy, sprawiało mu to ogromną przyjemność.

Upuścił nóż, który spadł głucho na drewnianą podłogę, i nie przerywając wykonywanych czynności, a wręcz wykonując je jeszcze bardziej napastliwie, sięgnął wolną ręką niżej, szukając wiadomej części ciała. Kiedy zacisnął dłoń na kroczu L'a, czarnowłosy jęknął jeszcze głośniej. Nie miał już siły krzyczeć, czy się szarpać, musiał znosić wszystko, co serwował mu BB.

– Hmmm… czyżbym cię nie podniecał? – szepnął B.

Natychmiast zjechał językiem niżej, wędrując przez cały zakrwawiony tors L'a, docierając w końcu do jego spodni. Po chwili udało mu się rozpiąć rozporek zębami. L już nawet zbytnio nie protestował, bo wiedział, że nie zmieni to nic, poza stanem jego energii. Coraz bardziej napalony B pozbawił L'a ostatniej części garderoby również za pomocą zębów.

– Chyba będę musiał ci trochę pomóc, Lawli.

Po tych słowach przejechał językiem po całej długości jego męskości. L mimowolnie się wzdrygnął i cicho jęknął. Beyond uśmiechnął się do siebie. Delikatnie polizał samą końcówkę, a po chwili zamknął oczy i posunął się trochę dalej, biorąc go do buzi i bawiąc się nim za pomocą swojego języka. Słyszał ciche pojękiwanie L'a. Przyspieszył wsłuchując się w odgłosy wydawane przez czarnowłosego, które były muzyką dla jego uszu. Czuł jak L drzy, a członek w jego ustach staje się coraz bardziej twardy. Po chwili, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia przerwał „zabawę". Kiedy podniósł wzrok jego oczom ukazał się nagi oraz rozpalony L. Ten widok podniecił Beyonda jeszcze bardziej (o ile w ogóle było to możliwe).

– Och, Lawli – westchnął B – musisz być cierpliwy.

Po chwili sięgnął ręką do rozporka własnych dżinsów i zsunął je z siebie razem z bokserkami, ukazując swoją pełną erekcję. Usadowił się nad L'em i bez żadnego przygotowania powoli zaczął się nasuwać na jego gotowego już członka, jęcząc przy tym z przyjemności.

– L…

Kiedy udało mu się wsunąć do końca, powoli zaczął się poruszać, wydając z siebie coraz głośniejsze jęki przy każdym ruchu. L również pojękiwał, starając się robić to jak najciszej, nie chcąc dać Beyondowi satysfakcji.

– Ngh, L… Jesteś tak głęboko… To takie… podniecające…

– Prze…przestań.

Mimo bólu Beyond zaczął poruszać się coraz szybciej.

– Be…Beyond, przestań… Już nie…

L nie zdążył nawet dokończyć zdania, doszedł z głośnym jękiem. Kiedy B poczuł w sobie gorącą substancję, niemal natychmiast osiągnął spełnienie krzycząc głośno imię L'a, po czym opadł na niego bez sił. Słyszał szybki i niespokojny oddech czarnowłosego. Przez dłuższą chwilę obydwaj leżeli bez ruchu.

Beyond podniósł głowę i pocałował L'a, po raz kolejny przygryzając mu wargę, aby poczuć słodki smak jego krwi. L chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak B nie pozwolił mu na to. Czuł jak ponownie ogarnia go podniecenie. Nie czekając dłużej wysunął się w końcu z L'a tylko po to, aby ponownie się z nim połączyć, tylko tym razem w mniej przyjemny dla swojego kochanka sposób.

Bez żadnego uprzedzenia wetknął do buzi L'a trzy palce rozkazując:

– Ssij.

Zdezorientowany L od razu wykonał polecenie, domyślając się co go czeka. Beyond już po chwili wsunął jeden z pokrytych śliną palców w swojego kochanka, który krzyknął przy tym na tyle głośno, na ile pozwalała mu pozostała mu siła.

– Uspokój się Lawli – zwrócił się do niego B – robię to dla twojego dobra.

– Wyjmij to – szepnął ostatkiem sił – błagam.

Beyond go zignorował i wsunął kolejny palec. L tym razem nie krzyknął, ponieważ z całej siły przygryzł swoją poranioną wargę. B kontynuował dodając ostatni palec i zaczął ruszać wszystkimi trzema. L drżał z bólu przygryzając jeszcze mocniej swoją wargę i zaciskając powieki.

– Bła…błagam… – jęczał L, próbując złapać powietrze.

– Cierpliwości Lawli, cierpliwości – mruczał B, najwyraźniej zafascynowany dręczeniem czarnowłosego.

– N-nie… przestań…

W końcu Beyond wyjął palce, aby zastąpić je swoim gotowym członkiem. Nie mogąc już dłużej czekać, wszedł w L'a mocno i szybko. Czarnowłosy natychmiast krzyknął, a z jego zaciśniętych powiek pociekły łzy.

– Be… Beyond… Błagam, prze-przestań, błagam! – krzyknął od razu, jak tylko udało mu się złapać oddech.

– Ach, Lawli – wymruczał B – widzę, że ci się podoba.

– N…nie…

– Lawli… Wewnątrz ciebie jest tak cudownie…

Nie czekając aż L choć trochę przyzwyczai się do obecnej sytuacji, natychmiast zaczął się poruszać, robiąc to bardzo agresywnie. Do jego uszu dobiegły kolejne krzyki kochanka. To nakręcało B jeszcze bardziej. L szarpał się we wszystkie strony, próbując uwolnić przynajmniej jedną kończynę, jednak B zadbał o to, aby było to niemożliwe. Pochylił się, aby pocałować L'a. Gdy ten odwrócił głowę w bok, aby uniknąć psychopaty, Beyond wymierzył mu policzek, który pozostawił czerwony ślad na jego twarzy, po czym siłą zmusił go do połączenia ich ust w namiętnym pocałunku. Już po chwili jęknął prosto w usta L'a, oznajmiając tym sposobem ponowne osiągnięcie spełnienia. Zakończył pocałunek i opadł na czarnowłosego ciężko oddychając.

– Nie myśl, że to koniec – wyszeptał po chwili B – nie przestanę dopóki nie dojdziesz.

Po tych słowach zaczął rozsmarowywać krew na pociętym torsie kochanka, wsłuchując się w jego jęki bólu. Kiedy znowu był gotowy, ponownie zaczął się poruszać wewnątrz L'a, który teraz zamiast krzyczeć po prostu płakał. Z bólu i bezsilności.

– Nie zostawię cię, dopóki nie dojdziesz, Lawli – wyszeptał B.

Na policzkach L'a zalśniły kolejne łzy.

– Przestań się mazać i zrób to w końcu – powiedział stanowczo Beyond – dojdź dla mnie, Lawli.

Nie przestając się poruszać, B chwycił męskość L'a i zaczął się nią bawić wsłuchując się w kolejną serię jęków czarnowłosego wijącego się pod nim.

– Właśnie tak, Lawli – mruczał B – no dalej…

L odwrócił głowę na bok. Krew z jego rozciętej wargi powoli spłynęła na łóżko. Beyond chwycił twarz kochanka wbijając mu w policzek paznokcie i przekręcił ją z powrotem tak, aby L go widział.

– Patrz na mnie dziwko – wycedził przez zęby, a jego oczy zapłonęły – chcę widzieć twoją twarz, gdy dla mnie dojdziesz.

– Ngh… – jęczał L rozdarty pomiędzy przyjemnością, bólem a upokorzeniem.

Kiedy Beyond przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej, L wydał z siebie przeciągły krzyk obwieszczający osiągnięcie celu przez Beyonda, który zaraz po nim ponownie doszedł.

Beyond natychmiast z niego wyszedł i ubrał spodnie.

– Nie można było tak od razu? – zapytał cynicznie, mierząc spojrzeniem kompletnie wykończonego i bezbronnego L'a.

Czarnowłosy nie odezwał się ani słowem, tylko wpatrywał się w swojego oprawcę. Leżał bez ruchu wciąż mocno przywiązany do wielkiego łóżka, obecnie całego brudnego od krwi. Był nagi, i cały w cięciach rozmieszczonych prawie na całym ciele. Jego powieki powoli się zamykały.

Kiedy L stracił przytomność, Beyond podszedł do niego i ubrał mu spodnie, po czym usiał obok, na zakurzonej podłodze i utkwił nieobecne spojrzenie w suficie.


End file.
